


sunny

by sunfish



Category: Animal Crossing: Pocket Camp (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Secret Crush, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfish/pseuds/sunfish
Summary: Goldie receives a small gift.





	sunny

**Author's Note:**

> I have never played an Animal Crossing game besides Pocket Camp. Thank you for bearing with my indulgence.

Goldie claps her paws. “A poem? For me?”

You chuckle. Or you try to chuckle. It sounds more like a strangled squeak. Once you’ve handed over the piece of paper, you tuck your hands in your pockets.

“It’s nothing, really. I just—It came to my head while I was picking apples. The weather was so sunny and nice, so I uh, sat down and wrote it. And you’re always so sunny so,” you let out a weak laugh (oh my _god_ , why did you say that), “I thought you’d like it.”

Goldie seems to beam at you despite your embarrassing remark. “Oh wow, thank you! I’m so happy to get something like this from you. I didn’t even know that you’re a writer.”

You try not to think about “from you” too hard and shrug. “I have a journal and sometimes I write things down for fun, but I’m no writer, really.”

“Well,” she turns her gaze away, pensive, “I think if you write and you like to write, you’re a writer. Even if it’s only sometimes. Even if it’s only one time!” Goldie looks at you and smiles. “I’d love to read what you write next, if that’s okay, woof.”

Your face goes pink. “Uh, that would be,” you smile back in spite of yourself, “That’d be nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a [fic only tumblr](https://sunfishwriting.tumblr.com/) where I post links to my fics so check that out if you want.


End file.
